Dielectric welding, also known as capacitance, radio-frequency, or high frequency welding, provides a way to fuse materials together. The resulting weld can be as strong as the original workpiece materials. Dielectric welding is commonly used for joining various plastic materials together.
In dielectric welding, an alternating electrical field (typically alternating at a high frequency) is applied across an area to be welded. This is typically done by applying a signal between electrodes. The signal creates a varying, high-frequency electromagnetic field. When a material which is a poor electrical conductor is exposed to such a field, heat is generated in the material. The heat results from electrical losses that occur in the material. The heat deposited in the material causes the temperature of the material to rise. The heated materials become fused together.
Dielectric welding relies on certain properties of the material in the parts being welded, for example, the geometry and dipole moments of molecules of the material, to cause the generation of heat in a rapidly alternating electromagnetic field. Not all materials can be dielectric welded. Polyvinyl chloride (PVC) is commonly welded by dielectric welding. Other thermoplastics that can be dielectric welded are EVA and polyurethanes.
A typical dielectric welding apparatus places materials to be joined between two electrodes, which are typically metal plates or bars. The electrodes are connected to an oscillator. The oscillator is turned on to heat the materials, which fuse together when they have been heated sufficiently. The electrodes may hold the materials together during heating and cooling.
There are situations where it is desirable to make products which have ECM, e.g. metal components, embedded in or attached to one or more membranes or other parts of a dielectric material which are to be welded together. A problem is that ECM in the vicinity of the electrodes of a dielectric welder can cause electrical discharges in the form of arcs or sparks. Such electrical discharges can damage the product being made, the welding apparatus and/or the dielectric welder itself. Electrical arcing can be dangerous to machines and humans.
It is not always possible or convenient to add ECM after welding has been completed. There is a need for methods and apparatus which may be used to perform dielectric welding in the vicinity of ECM.